Casual Affair: A Reylo Halloween Ficlet
by TerapidRising
Summary: A smutty Reylo ficlet at a Halloween Party. Rey has been dancing all night, knowing full well that Ben's eyes on her. Ben is patient and waits for his opportunity to get her alone. But nothing at this party is what it seems.


The Halloween party at Finn and Poe's was already in full swing by the time Rey arrived. The loud base thumped the windows on both floors of the two-story condo. Standing just inside the tiny gated entryway, Rey hesitated for a moment. She hadn't planned on attending the party. Finals were looming, and she intended to use the time to study. But Finn and Poe worked on her for the past two days. They would do anything to get Rey out of the dorms.

Rey was lucky to have such amazing friends in her life. Before she met the guys, she had been quite lonely. Even so, she wasn't looking forward to the evening ahead.

Under different circumstances, she'd jump at the chance to spend the evening dancing with Finn and Poe. They had invited her out to their favorite gay bar a couple of times and Rey always had fun.

That wasn't the problem. She always had fun with _the guys_ , even when she was in a terrible mood. Finn could cheer her up with his warm smile. Poe could get her laughing so hard that her sides hurt.

When they pressed her about the party, Rey made up every excuse in the book. Finals were a convenient reason to bail, _and_ she didn't have a costume to wear. But those were just excuses. It wasn't the _truth._

On nights like this, Rey wished that she could be honest with the guys. There were certain times when she needed to be alone; when it was _safer_ for her to be in isolation. Maybe one day, she could tell Finn and Poe the truth. The truth about her deepest, darkest secret.

Glancing down at her red and black dress, Rey smoothed the front of the skirt. Normally, she'd never wear anything this short. It was the only thing she had that matched the red devil horns, which Poe had lent her. Fortunately, she didn't have to worry about drinking too much or getting hit on—not tonight.

Not unless _he_ was here.

A shiver ran down Rey's spine as her pulse started to race. She had forgotten all about the third roommate. It was likely that the six-foot-five, dark-haired dream would be attending, too. It was his apartment after all, even if he stayed in his bedroom.

Rey had never said more than three words to the man, but there was something about him. Something hiding behind that intense stare. _He_ was impossible to read, but she knew he wasn't gay.

"Of course," she said to herself _._ Ben _fucking_ Solo would be there. With a sigh, Rey glanced at her dress again. Why did it have to be so short?

Rey was about to walk away when the door opened.

"Rey!" Finn and Poe shouted in unison.

The boys had put some time and thought into their costumes. Finn was dressed like the Roman general, Mark Antony. The uniform had a surprising amount of detail and it showcased his sculpted arms quite well. Poe was a vision, made up to look like a gender-bent Cleopatra. He rocked the dark and gold eyeliner.

"Oh my God," she said in disbelief. "You guys look amazing."

"This is how we look every Tuesday night," Poe grinned.

"Well, _Ben_ was right," Finn said, shaking his head a little. "You were out here. That boy has a sixth-sense when it comes to beautiful women."

"Ah," Rey blushed, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. Did that mean he was watching her? "You're too kind."

"Too kind? Are you trying to get us to switch sides with this dress, or what?" Poe teased. He stepped outside and offered his arm to Rey, ushering her into the party.

* * *

"Alright everyone, this is Rey," Poe announced, leading her through the dance floor. The entire living room had been cleared of furniture.

At least twenty guys were dancing to _World, Hold On_ , and each of them shouted 'Hey Rey' in response.

"Fucking incredible," Rey said, giggling.

"You'll meet them all, I promise, but first we need to get you a drink," Finn shouted from behind. "Of course, you've already met our bartender for this evening... _Ben."_

Rey stopped in her tracks. Standing behind the drink table was a statuesque figure in a black cloak. Hearing his name, Ben turned around slowly to greet the newest arrival. The faintest smile was on his lips. His piercing eyes found Rey's and never left.

He was wearing a dark red vest, with a black tie and charcoal long sleeve shirt. Rey looked away quickly, realizing that she was gawking.

"I know," Finn whispered next to her. "He wasn't even planning on dressing up… until I told him that you would be here."

"Okay," Poe said, rubbing his hands together. "We saved the tall glasses and good stuff for our loved ones. What would you like Ben to make for you?"

"I… um… just a water please," Rey stammered. "It's a little warm in here."

Finn and Poe laughed.

"Come on, Rey," Finn said, giving her a slight nudge. "She'll have…"

"A Jack and Coke," Ben answered. He didn't blink or wait for Rey to protest. Grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels from beneath the table, he poured an ounce-and-a-half into a cup of ice.

Watching him closely, Rey swallowed hard. "How did you—?" she started to ask.

Ben's gaze found hers again as he opened the can of Coke. He poured slowly, somehow knowing just when to stop.

"So, this is fun," Poe said, looking from Rey to Ben. Suddenly, his whole face lit up. _Casual Affair_ by Panic! At The Disco started playing.

"Oh, I love this fucking song," Poe continued. Grabbing Finn's hand, he pulled his boyfriend toward the crowd. "Come on, baby. Come join us, Rey."

Holding out the glass a little bit, Ben made Rey move closer. Her fingers brushed against his and for a split second, Ben refused to let go. It was a long enough pause for Rey to notice the flicker in his eyes.

"Thanks," she said in a soft voice.

"I've never seen you in a dress before. What a nice surprise. Are you supposed to be the devil?" Ben asked, arching an eyebrow. This was perhaps the longest conversation they had shared.

"That… _or a temptress,"_ Rey replied, flashing him a flirty smile. She could play games too. Taking a closer look at his costume, she let her gaze roam up and down his well-built frame. Her hooded eyes landed on the penciled-in scar on the right side of his face.

"Are you supposed to be the Phantom?" she asked.

"I left the mask upstairs," Ben answered, running his gloved fingers through his dark mane. "What do you think, should I get it—or stay like this?"

"The mask might be an improvement," Rey said, lifting her glass as if she was toasting him.

Quickly turning away, Rey took a big sip from her drink. Did she _really_ just say that to Ben Solo?

Rey could feel his eyes on her as she followed Finn and Poe onto the dancefloor. Moving her hips to the music, she couldn't bring herself to look back.

* * *

Finn, Rey, and Poe had a blast over the next hour and a half. Just like at the club, everyone wanted to dance with Rey. She probably danced with every guy there, with one notable exception.

"Fuck," Rey gasped, running the back of her hand across her forehead. She took the opportunity to scan the room again.

Ben Solo was watching her from a dark corner somewhere. She could _feel it._ But he was too afraid to push his way through the crowd and ask her to dance. That was his loss.

"Do you need another drink?" Finn said, starting to slow down himself.

"I could use some water and a little breather," Rey said, fanning herself. "Don't worry, I'm having a great time. I probably should have worn different shoes."

"Okay… don't tell Poe this, but he probably has flats in your size upstairs," Finn said, looking over his shoulder. Leading them away from the main mass of warm bodies, he handed Rey a water bottle. "The guest bedroom was mine… before Poe and I fell for each other."

"Now you've got the big room downstairs," Rey winked.

Finn laughed. "I _know_ he still uses that upstairs closet though."

"I thought that was Ben's area," Rey said, shifting her gaze around the room. She still didn't see any signs of the brooding man. Rey pressed her lips together; she was certain that Ben was around—but where?

"The guest room is the second door on the right, next to the bathroom. There's only three doors and Solo's is at the far end. Take some breadcrumbs so you don't get lost up there," Finn joked.

"Okay," Rey chuckled. She wasn't sure what was so funny. Maybe it was the alcohol.

* * *

Rey made her way upstairs as the party continued below. She had every intention of swapping shoes, and returning right to the festivities. But when she got to the second floor, the door at the end of the hallway was open slightly. An orange glow crept into the hallway, enticing her to investigate.

"Ben?" Rey called out. "It's just me. I need to get something out of the guest bedroom."

There was no answer. Maybe he was downstairs. Or he could have left the party altogether. Finn often complained that Ben disappeared for long stretches—days at a time.

Rey knew better than to go snooping around in Ben's bedroom. But the orange glow called to her. Closing her eyes for a second, she started down the hallway—passing the bathroom and guest bedroom altogether.

She stopped just outside Ben's door, giving a polite knock before entering.

"Ben?" she asked again, pushing open the creaky door.

The room was lit by a large candle on the nightstand. The space was tidy considering it belonged to a guy. Ben's trademark leather jacket was hanging up in the corner. Everything was decorated in black, which didn't come as a surprise.

There was a small lamp on the far side of the room, which she noticed next. It was attached to a drafting table. Rey didn't know that Ben was an artist. It explained a lot. There were several drawings scattered about the angled surface.

"Hmm," she said, checking over her shoulder. She didn't hear anyone coming up the steps. Rey moved quickly into Ben's room, turning off the light on the drafting table. She knew those bulbs tended to overheat.

Ben couldn't have left it on intentionally; he was spending the whole evening as the bartender.

That's when she spotted the mask on the bed. Propped up on the pillows, it was framed perfectly in the moonlight—like it had been set there intentionally. It wasn't the typical ten-dollar ivory mask, either. This one had a dirty copper finish and a sculpted art deco feel.

"Oh wow," Rey mumbled, moving closer to inspect it. She hadn't seen one like this. "How cool."

"I thought so," Ben said from behind, making her jump. "That's why I designed it a few months back. Never know when a mask might come in handy."

"Oh Jesus," Rey said, clutching her chest. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I'd apologize… but this is my room," Ben said.

He looked taller, but maybe that was the low ambient light playing tricks on her.

"I'm so sorry, Ben. I saw the desk light on… it smelled like burning plastic," Rey said, speaking quickly. It was a lie, but it was the best she could muster. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were alone in his bedroom.

"Then perhaps I should thank you," Ben said, taking a step closer to Rey and another step closer to the desk. "I built this mask out of clay first, that way I could make a mold. Did you know that I was a sculptor, too?"

"I didn't," Rey said, tugging down on her dress. She eyed the door and started to move toward the exit. "Maybe you can draw me something sometime."

Ben gave a slight wave of his hand. The bedroom door wiggled and slammed shut, trapping Rey inside. She pulled hard on the doorknob, but it wouldn't even turn.

"What the…" Rey gasped in disbelief. Swallowing hard she turned to face Ben Solo.

Ben's lips parted, and he tilted his head ever so slightly.

"What is it about you?" he asked cryptically.

"Open this door, Ben," Rey said. She kept her voice even, which was a miracle considering the situation.

"I will… but I want an answer first," Ben continued. "How does a beautiful girl— _a loner_ at that—manage to ensnare the most popular couple on campus? You have those two eating out of the palm of your hand and, yet you make it seem so effortless."

"It's called friendship," Rey snapped. "If you weren't such a mysterious ass all the time, we'd invite you out more."

"That's not it, Rey," Ben said, his lips curling. "Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot."

"Open this door, Ben," Rey said, snapping her brows together.

"I could smell it on you, the first time we met," Ben said, taking a step closer. "Something _unique."_

"Let me out… _or else,"_ Rey threatened.

"Or else what?" he taunted. "You'll show me the truth? The same truth you've been hiding from Finn, Poe, and the rest of the world."

"Stop," Rey commanded. Her sparkling hazel eyes turned a shade darker. "You _will_ stop."

Ben tried to take another step forward, but he couldn't. Try as he might, his muscles and bones were frozen in place.

"Finally," he gritted out, struggling against Rey's hold. It was more painful than he expected. "Looks like you have me under your spell, too. Maybe you always have _… succubus."_

"Stop talking," Rey snapped. She got right in front of Ben, dropping all pretenses. "I hate that fucking moniker. We all do… the few that are left. And how did you close the door like that? Are you… a vampire?"

Ben's eyes shifted from side to side. He looked like he wanted to answer.

"Fine," Rey said. She rolled her eyes and released her influence over him. "I've never met a vampire before. You have me at somewhat of a disadvantage."

Ben exhaled and stretched his neck from side to side. "Ah, that's better. And no, I'm not a vampire. My father was bitten by a Lycan… my mother was something else entirely."

"That doesn't explain the trick with the door," Rey said flatly. "You used telekinesis. How else could you have closed it?"

"I just needed to know what you were," Ben replied. With a subtle nod, the door unlocked and popped open for Rey. "Please enjoy the rest of the party. I won't bother you about it again. And your secret is more than safe with me."

Expecting her to storm out, Ben turned away. He picked up the phantom mask and turned it over in his fingers.

"So, that's it," Rey scoffed, crossing her arms. "Now that you know my secret, that's enough for you?"

"Rey," Ben sighed, shutting his eyes.

"Save it." Rey got to the door and stopped. "I hope you like watching from the shadows, Ben. I hope it keeps you warm at night. I intend to live in the light… for as long as I can. Even if it kills me."

"I'm a Jinn," Ben admitted. He squeezed the mask, nearly breaking his work in the process. "You know what that means, _right?_ Its fucking dangerous for us to be around each other. I can _feel_ you, even when you're not here. It haunts me. It takes every bit of strength for me to stay away."

A devious smile crept over Rey's lips. She slowly closed the door, locking it herself.

"Good," she said after a beat. Turning around to face Ben again, she leaned her back against the door. It was her turn to play warden.

"You're supposed to be thinking about me," Rey stated. "For a while, I thought I was losing my touch. I thought you might be immune. It only made the challenge so much sweeter."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Ben asked, letting the mask tumble from his fingertips. Maybe it was the candlelight, but his brown eyes looked amber now.

"I try so hard to control my power," Rey said, reaching up for the ties in her hair. She worked quickly, letting her chestnut hair fall to her shoulders. "Every day is exhausting. I have to be careful of what I say… what I do… what I wear."

Easing off the door, Rey felt bold. She took a few steps closer, stopping just in front of Ben.

"So, you're a Jinn," Rey said in a sultry voice. "I heard the stories as a kid. We're supposed to be mortal enemies… you and I. Your kind hunted my family to near extinction."

"I know," Ben said, licking his lips.

"It gave me nightmares. I wonder… if your mother was the Jinn I heard so much about. The one that hunted down the Lycans. She must have tried to kill your father, too— _am I right_? Before they fell in love?"

"Don't talk about them right now," Ben said, exhaling shakily.

"Fine," Rey conceded. "Let's talk about us. I'm tired of the stolen glances… of the little games. We're both young and clearly attracted to each other. Let's figure out a different way to use this energy."

Her fingers came forward, hooking into his leather belt.

"This is dangerous," Ben repeated.

"You already said that," Rey hissed, starting to undo the sturdy chrome buckle. She noticed that Ben wasn't stopping her; wasn't pushing her away. He wanted this just as badly, and that made her smile.

"Tell me to stop," Rey teased, pulling on the leather strap.

Ben's hand came up, his fingers ghosting along her shoulder.

"Get on your knees," he ordered, brushing his leather thumb along her cheek.

Rey's lips parted in anticipation. She would never let a man boss her around, but this was different. Ben was no ordinary man. With a sharp tug, she pulled the belt from his waist. A moment later, she was on her knees in front of him.

"Suck my cock… get it nice and wet," he purred. "I'm going to bury every inch into your cunt."

"Fuck," Rey said, pulling down his pants and boxers in one swift move. She was stunned by the size of his cock, as it sprang free. At full attention, it narrowly missed her chin. "Oh God."

"God won't save you now, Rey," Ben said, grabbing a fist full of her hair. "Only I can!"

A shiver ran down Rey's spine. She didn't need any more encouragement. Her tongue came forward, taking a tiny lick from the bulbous purple head in front of her lips. Opening her mouth wide, she took him in slowly. Ben groaned and tensed all over as Rey's fingertips imbedded into his toned thighs.

 _Fuck,_ he was big. Ben was the most well-endowed man she'd ever seen.

Letting her tongue swirl over the middle of his shaft, Rey watched Ben's expression change. His brow furrowed, and his eyes closed. He tried to control his ragged breathing, but it was nearly impossible.

Ben couldn't suppress the deep groan that followed. He had never felt so hard—not in his entire life. He wondered if Rey could even take him like this.

"I can take it," Rey said, running his slick shaft along her cheek. It was like she could read his thoughts. "You won't break me."

"I will certainly try," Ben said shakily, releasing Rey's hair.

Before she knew what was happening, Ben picked her up. He tossed her onto the bed with ease and quickly discarded his vest and shirt. He started to remove his gloves when Rey intervened.

"No… leave them on," she said.

Breathing through his nostrils, Ben pounced on the bed. His hands found Rey's knees, resting there for a moment. His touch was strong and confident, but he looked like a man on the edge of losing control. Rey found his fervent gaze and gave him a slight nod.

Ben pushed her thighs apart, his head disappearing below her dress.

"Oh fuck," she called out.

Ben's hands slid the skirt of her dress up around her waist, before returning to her inner thighs. Rey gasped, feeling his breath as he moved closer to her apex

The electric touch of Ben's tongue on her pussy lips, made Rey inhale sharply.

Groaning in delight, he took the first slow lick across her lips. His hands cupped the curve of her ass, lifting Rey higher. It gave him easier access, allowing his tongue to explore her glistening entrance.

"Ben," Rey moaned.

Wiggling on the bed, she rolled her hips in a desperate attempt to meet his tongue. Ben took his time, avoiding her clit at first. His tongue slipped deep between her folds, fucking her like his cock would. Ben hummed into her cunt, exploring with his skilled tongue.

 _Shit._ If Rey knew that he was this good, she would have fucked him ages ago.

Ben's hands moved up her slim waist and found her breasts. His fingers pinched and caressed, while his tongue alternated between sucking and licking her aching cunt.

"Please," Rey moaned. "Do it already."

Without warning, Ben pulled on her nipples. His tongue finally swirled around her clit. He groaned in triumph, savoring the taste and texture of her sensitive bundle. Rey bucked from the contact, nearly throwing him off. Holding on tighter, Ben sucked her clit into his mouth, determined to bring his lover closer.

She was so wet for him. Ben couldn't lap up her juices quick enough. _Fuck,_ Rey was amazing.

Releasing the sheets, Rey's fingers lost themselves in Ben's dark mane. She moaned loudly into the room, not caring if anyone else heard.

With each flick of his tongue, Rey could feel her orgasm building. This was so much better than her toys. So much better than her own fingers. She couldn't think straight anymore.

That was when the bedroom door opened. The light flicked on and Finn started to say, "Rey, did you get—"

Rey gasped in horror. With the light on, she could see Ben's hungry gaze. He never slowed his tortuous assault on her pussy. She tried to push him away, but her attempt was half-hearted at best. His mouth remained wide-open over her pulsating mound.

He sucked hard, making Rey cry out even louder than before.

"Holy shit!" Finn said, before closing the door and fleeing.

Ben let out a deep groan again, which shook Rey to her aching core. His eyes were fiery orange, it wasn't just her imagination.

"God," she stammered, rolling her hips once more.

Ben sucked her clit hard, trapping it against his teeth like a trophy. Rey exploded. Her body shook uncontrollably as her thighs clamped down around his ears. Ben's fingers continued to pinch and pull at her nipples, drawing out her climax. His tongue swirled over her clit, again and again.

He held on tight, riding the wave of Rey's release. Finally showing her mercy, Ben released her tits and backed away from her cunt.

"Jesus, Ben," Rey said, struggling to recover. Her legs were splayed open. She was too weak to move. She had never experienced anything so intense before. Sex had never felt half as good.

It took a moment before Rey's senses fully restored. She realized that Ben was shifting around at the foot of the bed. The bedroom light shut off again, but Ben hadn't left her side.

He must have used his powers, she realized.

"Show off," she mumbled.

Ben didn't answer. His large frame made the bed squeal every time he shifted. After a couple tries, Rey focused her eyes on the man between her legs.

"Oh fuck," she breathed, inhaling sharply. "I can't… n-no."

Ben was up on his knees, looming over her glistening form. His wide shoulders blocked out the candle light, but silhouetted his shoulders and arms. In his hand, was his massive erection. It was lined up directly with her dripping cunt.

"Oh _yes,"_ Ben said, his voice thick with want. "You're wet enough now."

Rey tried to close her shaking legs, but Ben easily forced them apart. His rough hands grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer.

"You want this," he said.

"Fuck," Rey quivered, biting down on her lower lip. _She did._

The tip of Ben's cock entered first, splitting her lips wide. Moving slowly, he pulled Rey onto his throbbing cock; inch-by-inch. His fingers pressed hard into her hips, forcing her closer to his base. Whimpering loudly, Rey undulated her hips as he impaled her completely. Ben was much bigger than any dildo she had at home. And she had never been pulled onto someone's cock before. Nothing compared.

"Oh God," Rey pleaded.

Ben took his large thumb and gently stroked her already sensitive clit. He moved in languid circles, slowly heating her up again. Rey trembled and finally closed her eyes. Letting out a moan, she surrendered. Her head fell back into Ben's pillow.

Letting out a deep shudder himself, Ben leaned forward. He captured Rey's left hand in his, pinning it on the mattress next to the headboard.

"Squeeze my hand when it starts to feel good," Ben hissed.

He began moving his cock in shallow movements, giving Rey a chance to adjust. Each time he came out a little more, before burying it to the hilt again. Rey moaned incoherently. She rolled her hips to meet his increasing thrusts.

It felt like Ben's cock was trying to reach up into her throat. Fuck, she never felt so filled. It was satisfying in the best kind of way. Rey's fingers squeezed his hand, making Ben purr above her. That did it. Ben switched gears, moving faster and deeper. His heated gaze never left her face. He slammed into her now, fucking Rey as fast as he could. The bed squealed in protest. The headboard banged against the wall, matching the rhythm of the song playing downstairs.

"Oh fuck," I said, using my free hand to claw into his bicep. "Ben… please."

Losing himself in the feeling of Rey, Ben's expression changed. His eyes rolled back in his head and a look of ecstasy fell over his face. "Rey," he groaned.

And that's when Rey felt it. Her g-spot started to vibrate. It was a slight tremor at first, but then Ben snapped his brows together. He found what he was searching for and a wolfish grin spread across his lips.

"What?" Rey whimpered in disbelief. How was he managing this?

Ben was relentless. He increased the speed of his thrusts, forcing the question to fade into the background. His focus narrowed on her g-spot. The vibrating intensified, matching his heavy grunts and plunging cock. A low hiss escaped his lips, as he tried to hold on to his own release.

"Ah!" Rey cried out, digging her nails in deeper. It was too much. "Cum with me!" she commanded.

Ben's eyes shot open. The pair came at the same time. Their orgasms bubbled across the budding connection they shared—seeming to strengthen it.

"Oh… fuck," Ben choked out. He shook violently over Rey's body. It was an overwhelming sensation, so much so, that he couldn't support the weight of his torso anymore. Without warning, he collapsed on top of her.

Rey sobbed in relief when his spent cock withdrew from her cunt. She laid there for a moment, unable to move; unable to cover up. A mixture of pleasure and shame flooded her emotions.

Finn had seen them… and part of her didn't care. In the heat of the moment, it didn't matter. She would be having an awkward conversation with her best friends, but hopefully, they would understand.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed, and Ben was on his side. He was watching Rey's expression carefully. His amber eyes had returned to their usual, light brown color. Licking his lips, he finally let out a soft chuckle.

"Mmm," Rey moaned, finally opening her eyes to find his. "That… that was fucking incredible."

"It was," Ben said in a raspy voice. His fingers moved to her stomach, resting on her bunched-up skirting.

"I'm a mess," Rey giggled. _"Fuck._ I don't even have a change of clothes." She couldn't have anticipated this, but it was entirely worth it.

"You don't need them," Ben answered. "You could sleep in one of my shirts tonight. We'll figure the rest out in the morning."

Rey sighed, running her forearm along her brow. "That's not a good idea."

"What isn't?" Ben asked.

"Your mother never warned you about succubae, did she?" Rey laughed. Her fingers played with the small patch of dark curls on his sculpted chest.

"Hmm?" Ben said, inhaling sharply. He'd never tire of Rey's touch, or her scent.

"I'm so sorry," Rey started, lowering her gaze. "I couldn't help myself… and you weren't making it easy. You've never made it easy."

"No, I wasn't… was I?" Ben smirked.

"Forgive me then," Rey said, licking her bottom lip.

In a flash, Rey was on top of Ben—straddling his waist. She was surprisingly strong, pinning him beneath her lithe form.

"R-Rey?" he gasped in shock.

"It's not written anywhere… because we never let our lovers live to brag about it," Rey said, her voice shaking. "I'm so sorry… truly I am."

Rey's fingertips sharpened like blades and dug into Ben's shoulders, drawing blood. "Try to understand, Ben. I wish there was another way. I can control scores of men if I wanted—but try to _fuck one_ and this bullshit happens."

Opening her mouth wide, Rey's perfect teeth disappeared into her jawline. They were replaced by sharp, jagged teeth.

"Son of a bitch… you kill after mating," Ben said, struggling against Rey's hold.

"Lay still," she commanded. "I can't stop this part. Why do you think I've tried so hard to stay away?"

Ben narrowed his gaze and he tensed all over. Rey could see the veins bulging in his neck and arms.

"You're not going to kill me," he said, pressing his lips together. Fuck, how was she so strong?

"Oh?" Rey laughed, rocking her hips over his torso. It felt so good to be on top. What a shame. She never got to ride him like this. The whites of Rey's eyes had started to turn dark and cloudy. Her irises were now red, matching the accents of her dress.

"You were right," Rey conceded. "It was dangerous for us to be together. But I like that you're not afraid. I saw that flicker of fear for a split second, but it's gone now. Most men are usually crying uncle at this point, not that it ever mattered. You really are one of a kind."

Ben closed his eyes for a moment and hissed. "I don't have to be afraid, Rey. It's a full moon tonight… maybe you forgot."

Rey shifted her gaze over to the window. The clouds were moving away from the moon, threatening to expose it completely. "But… your mother cured your father," she said in protest.

"I never said that," Ben smirked, starting to break free from her hold. His shoulder moved first, followed by his neck. "He went looking for a cure… that's not the same thing."

"Oh, shit," Rey said, feeling the unbridled surge of power beneath her frame. On instinct, she leapt away from Ben. Landing on the other side of the bedroom, she crouched in a defensive stance—ready to fight.

Ben rolled off the bed and stood up straight, towering over her. He glanced out the window and let out a growl. This time, the noise sounded like a wolf. It made the hairs on the back of Rey's neck stand up.

"I have to kill you," Rey said, her voice shaking. "If I don't, I will pull my hair out. Scratch my skin until it bleeds… I might even turn on Finn or Poe. I can't have their blood on my hands."

"But you could have my blood, right?" Ben chuckled. "Because I'm a monster too."

"That's right," Rey said. As she spoke, her bottom lip trembled.

"I know _exactly_ what you need," Ben sneered, moving closer to the deadly, intoxicating woman.

"What?" Rey said quickly. Was Ben's hair growing longer? Fuck, he seemed even taller now—standing at over seven feet tall.

"You need to be bitten," Ben said, in a voice much deeper and more sinister than his own. "To trade one thirst… for another. One curse for another."

Rey swallowed hard as Ben backed her into the corner. She closed her eyes and trembled, waiting for him to lean in.

"I always thought I'd be alone," he whispered in her ear. "But when I first met you _… I knew_. I knew I couldn't be alone anymore."

"As did I," Rey stammered. Ben's teeth clamped over the curve of her neck, making his new mate cry into the evening.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little ficlet. I wasted an afternoon on it, but it was fun to work on. Happy Halloween!


End file.
